Talk:Sonic the Hedgehog(Sonic Injustice: Gods Among Mobians)/@comment-76.30.99.69-20200127121253
"Sonic the Hedgehog!" Naugus declared. "In your world, you are still the stubborn, foolish hypocrite hero I know, before he won my admiration." Sonic asked, "Working with Sonic makes you feel better? You sure are fighting awfully for him." Naugus elaborated, "He admires my dedication to my ideals— the creation of a mass democracy and the spread of order and justice to the world. Our ideals are equal. The High Councilor offered to create for me a utopia where I will gloriously rule, where I will take my rightful place as king of the Republic of Acorn!" "You still think you're the king of everything, Naugus?" Sonic scoffed. "If the Zone of Silence exists here, I suggest you pack your things, get out, and go home!" "You are the one that should be going home, speedster!" Naugus responded with a powerful magic blast that Sonic dodged. The hedgehog retaliated with a Spin Dash that knocked him back towards the other end of an alleyway. Naugus's magical staff glowed and he summoned multiple crystal pillars at Sonic. However, Sonic managed to destroy every single one of them with his Spin Attacks, Spin Dash, and Homing Attacks. He occasionally landed a Homing Attack at Naugus's chest, damaging him whenever there was an opportunity. "You are weak, speedster!" Naugus declared. "Your world suffers for it." Naugus resort to casting different elemental spells, but Sonic evaded them all to make way for another Homing Attack to the chest. "There is no place for you here!" Naugus retorted. Soon after a lot of attempts, Naugus decided to speed in to hit Sonic. However, Sonic blocked the attack using his elbow and delivered a strong right hook to Naugus's face, sending him to the ground. The Ixis Wizard got back up, looking at the blue speedster fiercely. "High Councilor Sonic modeled his government after mine as it was in the Golden Age of the Republic of Acorn," Naugus pointed out. "We allow no insurrection!" Behind the giant tidal wave, Regime Monkey Khan was leading a battalion of Yagyu, Raiju, Gossamer, and Shinobi as the Dragon Kingdom's magicians were using their powers over the elements to create the tidal wave as a defensive barrier. Just then, the wave froze solid, making the marching Four Clans stop in confusion. They saw Miles "Tails" Power using a freeze-ray from his Buster Arm Cannon, turning the tidal wave into a huge block of ice. Sonic smashed through the ice with a Spin Dash, shattering it to millions of tiny pieces and allowing him to face Regime Khan and his forces head on. "Are you ready, Sonic the Hedgehog?" Regime Khan asked, readying his thunder staff. "To take on the might of the Dragon Kingdom?!" "Yes," Sonic smirked, looking at the sky above them. "WE are." Regime Khan was confused at first, but when he turned his attention to the sky, he gasped. Hundreds of Rose Fleet airships popped out of the clouds, all turrets targeted towards the Dragon Kingdom armies. At the main deck of the flagship, Amy Rose stood next to her new Egg Pawn friends and smiled. She took the microphone and declared with a loud and strong voice through the loudspeaker: "FREEDOM FIGHTERS AND INSURGENCY FOREVER!" The Egg Pawns raised their fists and shouted the same message. "FREEDOM FIGHTERS AND INSURGENCY FOREVER!" With that, the Rose Fleet airships fired all weapons. Regime Monkey Khan brought his staff down to the ground, taking all of the intense firepower's force with a field of electrical energy. But his Dragon Kingdom battalion wasn't so lucky. Thousands upon thousands throughout the city were blown to pieces, while a few remaining raised their shields to defend themselves. "For the Echidnas! For the Brotherhood of Guardians!" another voice called. Sonic smirked again to see his world's Knuckles leading an army of Echidnas with a noble battle cry. They engaged the remnants of the Dragon Kingdom's army in combat, while a few Egg Pawns came down from the Rose Fleet ships to assist them. That left Sonic to deal with this world's Monkey Khan. Regime Khan tried to swing at him with his electric-induced thunder staff, but Sonic simply dodged at breakneck speed, and then Regime Khan kicked his exposed chest. "You're not wanted here!" Regime Khan declared. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles watched the remaining Dragon Kingdom fighters forced to retreat with Mainstream Khan, the Echidnas, and the Egg Pawns giving chase. "I guess ninja school's out forever," Sonic quipped. Tails agreed, "Ninjas are super-quick and all, but they sure don't have a chance in heck of escaping from an airship's firepower." Knuckles chuckled and placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder, "I should've saved some action for you, but you cool with fighting this world's Khan?" Sonic assured, "No worries, Knux. Fighting Prince Free Hairball had to do." "Great news, Sonic!" Sally said through Sonic's earpiece. "Amy's Rose Fleet broke their ranks and overthrew every military branch on Mobius. They're retreating." "That means we're winning! Cool!" Sonic smiled. "Just one thing… Your best friend's other self almost turned me into hedge-paste. But she's taken care of with the rest." "Good to hear," Sally's voice sighed. "We'll have Amy break off a legion so we can start with rescue and recovery." "Thanks, Sal," Sonic nodded. "You always make it look easy." "Let's get through this first, Sonic," Sally's voice chuckled. "Then you can tell me how easy it looked." "Right. We're gonna—" Sonic began. Before Sonic finished his sentence, he was hit by a large mass of water that sent him crashing through the windows of a building, much to Tails and Knuckles' surprise. "SONIC!" Tails cried. "Tails!" Knuckles assured with a hand on Tails' shoulder. "Don't worry! He'll be fine. Shadow gave Sonic the big guns, remember?" Tails rubbed his head and chuckled nervously, "Oh, right. I forgot." He felt reassured that Sonic will be alright. New Mobotropolis was literally flooded by a rain of chaos. The sewers erupted through the city's manholes, the road cracked open from water pressure, and the streets were submerged into waves under 1,000 feet. Rising out of the endless water was a lizard's head attached to a body created from a large section of water, and two tentacles on the left and right. Perfect Chaos, the true and absolute final form with all seven Chaos Emeralds fed, roared ferociously amidst the nearly flooded city, and opened its serpentine eyes towards Sonic, who stood on a road miraculously standing above Chaos's deadly waves. Perfect Chaos's orders were clear: Destroy everything, including Sonic the Hedgehog, and be done with it. "This is it," Sonic thought to himself. "Time to bring out the big guns. It's all or nothing!" Centering his energy, Sonic summoned seven colored bright lights circling around him. As the spinning lights reached their optimum speeds, Sonic lets out a skyward scream. The bright light poured into his body, a bright light expanding outwards and rocketing to the sky. Standing at its source, the energy swirling and crackling around him, Sonic stood with his blue fur replaced with a shining yellow. His eyes opened, emerald green turned into shades of rubies. Sonic was now transformed into Super Sonic! "Time to scramble some Perfect Chaos one more time, SUPER SONIC STYLE!" Sonic's super form shouted with determination. With that, in a flash of radiant light, Super Sonic dashed into the head of Perfect Chaos, their collision creating an immense shockwave that spread throughout the city… As soon as the surge of light throughout the city dissipated, the waters below receded and dissolved into small puddles. Super Sonic dragged Chaos— now reverted to his Chaos Zero form— above New Mobotropolis whilst the liquefied monster tried to beat him up with his watery fists. Super Sonic's a wonder; he's more than enough to neutralize all of Perfect Chaos's powers and change him back to his original form. Chaos Zero screeched as he collapsed into the ground of a huge crater nearby, made as a result of a city district destroyed by High Councilor Sonic. Super Sonic transformed back to his normal form and landed safely on the ground. The blue speedster confronted Chaos Zero, who weakly stood up and stared at Sonic with cold eyes. Chaos Zero screeched in a distorted, watery tone, "I live to kill you." Sonic shot back, "Then you'll live disappointed." "I think we've had enough Chaos for one day," Sonic said. Summoning the Chaos Emeralds, he channeled their power to transform into Super Sonic again. He grabbed Chaos Zero's body, flew him towards Angel Island in a mere five seconds, and tossed him into the Master Emerald, where his liquefied body was absorbed into the large green gemstone, sealing him away from the world once more. In another mere five seconds, Super Sonic returned to the crater in New Mobotropolis and turned back to normal. The blue hedgehog wiped his head of sweat, relived that the chaos had been averted. He couldn't help but feel something was still off. A small meteor of yellow light appeared from the sky, and Sonic dodged it before it made impact. When the meteor crashed into the ground, out of the smoke appeared a physical figure. Something Sonic knows very well. It was the Regime version of Sonic the Hedgehog, glaring with murderous intent.